


A Fall out Addiction

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fall Out Boy, Marvel, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Music, Panic At The Disco (Band), fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets introduced to Fall out Boy and who knows what will happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“…Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday.” You sang as you finished the long flight of stairs in stark tower. Tony had let you, more given you, a level to yourself. You were a great friend of Pepper’s. As soon as your apartments was blown up in an attack from the Chitauri, pepper invited you to stay with her. You declined because you didn’t want to abuse the friendship you’d created with her. But as soon and Tasha, Tony, and Clint practically pushed you into living there, you loved every second of it.  
“Oof.” You suddenly stopped dead in your tracks, running into Steve. If it wasn’t for his quick reflexes, you would’ve fallen back down the stairs you just traipsed up. “Sorry.” You mumbled out. You still weren’t quite comfortable around him, even though he was always so nice to you.  
“It’s my fault.” He said with a smile. “You have a really pretty voice.”  
“Oh. Thanks.” Suddenly feeling your ears grow warm from embarrassment. “It’s just the song that makes me sound so good.”  
“I’ll be the judge of that. What’s the song called?”  
“Um…Just One Yesterday by Fall out Boy.” You said  
“Will you… um… show me how to find it?” Steve asked with growing embarrassment.  
A smile quickly grew on your face. “Of course!”

A couple of hours later, Steve finally felt comfortable enough to work the computer on his own for a while. You waited and waited for him to call you back to show him how to turn it off, but that never happened.

The bright sun woke you up. Stretching, you noticed a sharp pain in your shoulder. Guess that’s why you should never fall asleep on a couch.  
You wandered around before deciding to go check on Tumblr. You hadn’t been on there for a while and you needed some fandom time.  
“Steve? What’re you still doing here?” you asked with a yawn.  
“Did you know Fall out Boy went on a yearlong hiatus?” He asked, eyes not leaving the screen.  
“Yeah. Everyone knows that…have you been on the computer all night long?”  
“No. it’s only been a couple hours.” He said, turning the music back on.  
“Then why is the sun rising?” You yelled above the comforting, familiar beat of Thnks fr th Mmrs. It suddenly dawned on him how long he was awake. “Here. Let me save your playlist and get you something to eat.”  
“5 more minutes?” you sighed, but nodded anyway. Mostly because you wanted some music to be playing.  
“Steve, it’s been more than 5 minutes. You have to be off.” You said after you made some food.  
His head poked out through the doorway, hope in his eyes filling up. “Can I at least listen to them on your phone?”  
Nodding, he sat down at the bar with a plate of food. You gave up your phone with headphones and the music already playing. Steve, lost in the world of music, started to sing along to the song.  
“Ms. (last name), Tony would like to speak with you.” JARVIS then said.  
“ok..? Where is he?” You asked, not wanting to search the whole tower.  
“In the lab, miss.” The AI replied, British accent ringing.  
Running down to the lab, you burst through the door.. “Yes?”  
“What’d you do to Steve?” Tony asked, not looking up from his paper.  
“Nothing!”  
“Then why was he on the computer all night long? That man is a dinosaur. He won’t touch modern technology if it would save his life.” Tony said, finally looking at your face.  
“Oh. That.” The realization dawned on you. “Um… Yeah. Well…” You paused trying to find the right words. You decided to tell him the whole story.  
“Fall out Boy, huh? JARVIS, play…um..” Tony paused not know which song to play.  
“Sugar we’re going down, by Fall Out Boy.” You supplied.  
“Yes! That.” After a couple minutes of listening to songs, and you supplying him some different titles, he shooed you away to ‘get back to work’, as he put it. But you heard music continue from the closed door as you walked away.  
Sighing loudly, you made your way back to your level. Great. Now not just Steve is addicted, but also Tony. You thought to yourself. As soon as you finally made it back to Steve, you found him still listening. “Steve!” Once he turned his head in your direction you asked for your phone. He reluctantly gave it back. “And no computer either.” You added, in which he started to protest. But the stern look you gave him made him back down and just do as he was told.  
Walking into your room, you said “JARVIS, if you care for ANYONE’S health, you will prevent anyone from playing Fall Out Boy for the next month. Phones and computers included.”  
“Ma’am, Tony will try to override your request.” The AI replied as politely as possible.  
“Unless you want someone dead, no one will override that request.”  
“I understand. I’ll get right on that.” Once you heard that, there was an unmistakable cry for JARVIS to turn it back on, followed by your name being yelled.  
“Guess I’m going for a run.” You said, quickly trying to get out of the building and avoid any wrath that would come from the two boys. This is going to be a long month, you thought.


	2. Panic! at the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you banned Fall out Boy from everyone, you decided that you might as well introduce Steve to some other bands. But with Tony watching your every move, can you have the ability to enjoy your music in peace?

"I can't do this anymore!!! Jarvis! I _neeeeeed ___you to override (y/n)'s command! I can't **stand** this inhumanity." Tony whined to the AI. Ever since you had introduced both Steve and Tony to Fall out Boy, and ultimately got them addicted, you had to make sure that nobody could listen to them. Which is why you threatened the life of those at the tower if JARVIS allowed even one second of Fall out Boy to be played within the coming month.  
"Sir, you know I can't do that." The AI responded.  
"JARRRRVISS!" Tony drew out the name, dramatically falling to the ground.  
"Oh suck it up." Clint says as he passed Tony to go to the training center. Everyone was getting very agitated with Tony's whining. Even though he normally complained, this was worse than normal. And his agitation was rubbing off on the entire avengers team.  
"Jarvis! Get me (y/n)!" Tony soon said out of desperation.  
As soon as you walked into the room, you were bombarded with a face full of Tony. " **Please please PLEASE** let me listen to them! I can't stand this inhumanity anymore!!!"  
"Tony. It's only been two days." You said with an annoyed face.  
"Ppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tony begged, getting down on his knees.  
"See? I'm even begging you. Just let me listen. One album," you gave him a disapproving look. "Fine. One song! One minute? AHHH c'mon."  
"No. No means no and I'm not changing my mind. You'll just have to find something else to listen to," walking away, you found Steve sheepishly walking towards you.  
"If you think you can convince me of letting you listen, you can't. Go listen to something else, like My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, I don't care! Just stop bugging me about this! I'm not going to change my mind.” You said, pushing past the super soldier. Realizing what you said, you turned on your heal. “Sorry. That was really mean. I just,” you sighed, trying to find the right words. “Not being able to listen is pushing my buttons too. I don’t know why I’m so irritable. I’m sorry.” You apologized.  
“It could just be that time of the month.” Tony muttered  
“ **ANTONY!** ” You yelled.  
“It’s ok (y/n). I know you only did this to help us. But who are the people you said?” Steve said with a little tilt of the head, successfully pulling your attention away from the obnoxious billionaire.  
A small smile graced your face as you grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him toward the nearest computer. “I’ll show you. I have a feeling you’ll like them. They’re almost exactly like Fall Out Boy. They’re almost better. Almost. I don’t know. I like them a lot. They’re exactly the same yet they’re completely different. I don’t know why I don’t listen to them more I mean they’re honestly some of the best bands I’ve heard of. That is, next to Fall Out Boy.” You rambled as you made your way up the stairs with Steve in tow.  
“How can they be exactly the same but still completely different?” Steve asked as soon as you took a breath.  
Your face scrunched in confusion as you realized what you said. “Um...well..I think..well...they both have a rock theme but Panic has a more prominent guitar...I have no idea what I said. But as soon as you hear them you’ll understand.  
“Jarvis, I need the speakers up all the way. We’re going to be having a jam session.” You hit play and automatically Girls/Girls/Boys started playing.  
Thirty minutes later, Tony realized there wasn’t any noise whatsoever. That was odd, since (y/n) normally made up most of it. “Jarvis, where is everyone?”  
“Pepper is out shopping, Bruce is one floor under you, Clint-”  
“Yeah yeah, but where’s (y/n)?” He asked cutting off Jarvis.  
“She’s with Steve.”  
“Which is where?”  
“On her level. They’re having a ‘jam session’, as (y/n) put it.”  
“And they didn’t invite me?” Tony said, weaving his way towards the door.  
Before Tony even made it to the bottom of the elevator, he could hear the music as clear as if he was listening to it inside the elevator. “How the hell can they stand that loud music?”  
“You normally listen to your music this loud, sir.” The AI replied, even though he wasn’t asked anything.  
“STEVE! (Y/N)! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Tony yelled over the music, but failing all the less. To try and get your attention, Tony walked up behind you and snaked his arms around your waist, knowing how much you hated that.  
You screamed at the top of your lungs, which wasn’t very loud considering you’d been screaming for the past half hour. You turned around and instinctively pulled Tony’s arms to where they were securely behind his back. Realizing it was only Tony, you let him go and went to turn down the music.  
“What was that for?” you said, glaring at Tony.  
“I only wanted to get the attention of my favorite friend.” He said with a suggestive wink, putting too much emphasis on the word friend.  
“What do you want Stark?”  
“I just wanted to figure out what you were doing. It was too quiet in the tower. But you have to tell me who you were just listening to.”  
“Panic! At the Disco.” Steve spoke up, his voice very hoarse.  
“Well, don’t stop on my account. Please, continue. But on one condition.” Tony waved a finger in front of his face.  
“And that is…?” You asked, suspicion rising.  
“I get to join you.”  
“Good enough.” You then skipped over to the computer and turned the music back up as loud as possible.  
But quickly, your peace of music was interrupted again. The rest of the avengers had made it all to the tower and the quiet had immediately alarmed them all. You hadn’t been answering your phone and Tony wasn’t bugging them. All things that were a tell tale sign of either a prank or a kidnapping. Nat quickly delegated out searching jobs for each member. After everyone finished and still couldn’t find you, then started to argue over what had happened. There was a pause in the argument, and they heard an unfamiliar rock tune. They quickly searched out the source of the music and quickly found the three of you yelling at each other on top of the couch. Cushions from the bed and couch were strewn all over the floor, blankets were randomly being chucked in different directions, and it was easy to tell that Tony was drunk, with you slightly tipsy. Steve noticed the rest of the team in shock over the mess that was all over your normally tidy level. They were crowding the doorway to try and get a look at the small party that was commencing.  
“C’mon guys! Join us!” You said as soon as Steve pointed them out to you.  
The team looked at each other and shrugged, they walked in and quickly added to the mess. Realizing what was happening, as the team was slowly falling for Panic! At the Disco, you made a note to introduce them to Fall out Boy, as soon as you made it accessible to them.


	3. A Cookie Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking cookies, Tony comes in to get a taste. His pleading only makes you tired of him and he won't leave. He starts to force you to into things you don't want, but Steve comes to save the day.

"2 cups of this. 1 teaspoon...or is that tablespoon...no, that's teaspoon. But that P looks like a B... JARVIS! How much baking soda do these cookies need?" you shouted, never realizing how hard cooking could be.   
"That would be teaspoons, miss (y/n)." Jarvis answered, then turned the music back on, knowing your need for noise.   
Only one more week until Fall Out Boy was going to wake you up and make your days right again. Panic! At the Disco was a very good substitute, but when you accidently got the rest of the Avengers team sucked into them too, you couldn’t handle their sleep deprived faces and red eyes. All from staying up late at night just to listen to them.   
So, no Fall Out Boy or Panic! At the Disco for the rest of what was turning out to be one of the longest months of your entire life. At least you could still turn to My Chemical Romance. But the limited music that you knew about was quickly growing old, and you instead turned to Jarvis for different suggestions.   
Dipping a finger into the cookie dough, you moaned at the delicious subtlety of pumpkin and cinnamon mixing together for an explosion of flavor.  
“Oh, how I would love to hear that moan in my bed,” Tony snarked, making his presence known. The only reply he got was your back turned to him and you humming along to Famous Last Words. “Aww. C’mon baby. Don’t be like that.” he snaked his arms around your waist, and set his head on your shoulder.   
You heard a satisfying slap of a spatula against Tony’s face and a followed groan as you tried to pry him off you. But Tony still didn’t remove his arms from your waist.   
You sighed, tired with his flirtatious advances. You really didn’t need an immature, self-centered alcoholic in your life.   
“Tony, please, go.” you pleaded, stepping away from him.  
“With you slaving away all alone in here? Nuh uh. You can’t do it all on your own.” Tony replied.  
“Tony, I’m not joking. Please, leave!” you all but yelled.  
“No. I’m not leaving your side. And besides, who’s going to taste the batter and make sure it’s not corrupted or anything?” he pouted, his bottom lip sticking out and quivering slightly, his eyes full of hope  
“I’ll be fine, Tony. Just. Go!” your temper was quickly rising.  
Tony gently placed his hands on your shoulders to try and massage them. But the action only caused you to cringe and tense under his tight, needy grip.  
“Stark! Let her go.” Steve suddenly yelled, entering the messy kitchen. This was the angriest Steve had been for a while.   
“But Capsicle!” Tony whined, letting his hands squeeze you more. You winced at the increase in pressure, and the scowl on Steve’s face deepened upon hearing your discomfort.   
Tony finally realized that Steve wouldn’t let him stay, so he sulked off, whispering something about just wanting to listen to the music.   
Not seeing anything else of Tony, you sighed in relief, relaxing your rigid body. “Thank you. Thank you, so, so much.” You said, turning to Steve.   
“Anytime, (y/n). Now, I’ll let you get back to-” he turned to walk out, but you grabbed his hand, squeezing it with fear.  
“P-please. Please don’t. H-he might come back. And I-I don’t want him too. He never listens and he always thinks that whatever he’s doing is a game. I can’t have that. Please, don’t leave.” you implored, head held down in shame.  
A finger gently hooked underneath your chin, making you look up at the owner. “You’re safe now, ok? You don’t have to worry. I won’t let anything happen to you. And I definitely won’t let him get you.”  
You wrapped your arms around Steve in a friendly hug, quietly thanking him for reassuring you. “Now, lets get these cookies made.” you said in a friendly tone, rubbing your hands together with a wicked grin on your face as you retreated from the hug.   
Within ten minutes, you managed to have flour stuck in between the creases of your hair, sugar down Steve’s shirt, and tears from laughter rolling down your cheeks.  
“Ughhh. Theres no clean cookie sheets!” you complained, running a hand through your hair, only to get your fingers stuck in the folds of your food covered.  
“Would my shield work?” Steve asked.  
“All the batter would seep into the middle. But that could actually be a good thing…..Yeah. We can use it, if you’re ok with that.”  
Steve nodded, pulling the domed shaped object off of a couch. “It might just even make some sort of cake.” He suggested, your eyes brightened at the thought.  
You gasped loudly, a delicious thought entering your mind, “A COOKIE CAKE!” You yelled, rushing to rip the shield from Cap’s grip and pouring almost all the cookie batter into it.   
After putting the creation into the oven, you jumped onto the counter to eat the rest of the cookie batter. Offering some to Steve, you said with a sticky mouthful, “But seriously. Thank you for saving me from Mr. Can’t-take-a-hint,” you referred to the early stages of baking, jabbing a finger in the direction that Tony wandered off to. “I don’t know what I would’ve been able to do if you didn’t show up when you did.”  
“It was no problem. You’ve helped me multiple times. I thought I’d return the favor. And besides, he’s an idiot to try to push you to do something you don’t want to do.”  
“Especially since Pepper is my best friend.” you said, laughing slightly at the thought of what she could do to him.   
_Yeah. Steve was just the perfect kind of friend._ You thought as you relaxed into the seat, letting happiness envelope you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this might be the last installment, unless I think of something else. Sorry for being so inconsistent. I'm thinking of doing a doctorxreader, but i'm horrible at writing fluff.


End file.
